Various types of protective headgear are known. Protective headgear is generally used by users operating certain types of vehicles, such as motorcycles or bicycles, or by players of various sports, namely American football. Concussions and other types of brain damage are a serious problem for players in such sports, which result from high impact forces to the head during play. More serious brain injury may further result from repetitive concussions and brain damage. Consequently, individuals exposed to repeated impacts to the head have a need for protective headgear that dramatically reduces the shock of impact and reduces the likelihood of concussion. Furthermore, many American football leagues, such as the National Football League, prevent players from returning to a game after experiencing a concussion from such impacts. Thus, such impacts affect both the players' health and career. In addition, many players are also injured as a result of being impacted by traditional helmets.
Shock proof helmets for preventing brain damage and concussion have been long sought after. Various helmets exist to reduce the shock of impact, such as those having various cushions that absorb impact energy. However, traditional helmets generally do not effectively deflect and absorb impact forces away from user's head such as to prevent concussion.
Accordingly, there is a need for the development of a helmet which effectively protects the user from concussion and other brain damage.